unfriendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Barns
Laura Barns (January 4, 1996 - April 8, 2013) is the main antagonist of the film Unfriended. She was a high school student who committed suicide by shooting herself in the head on April 8, 2013, after an embarrassing video was posted online by her friends. She returns for revenge as a malevolent spirit or possibly a demon one year later. She is portrayed by Heather Sossaman. Biography Laura Barns was born on January 4, 1996 in Fresno, California. She was a nerd among her classmates, and was a victim of sex-bullying which led her to committing suicide on April 8, 2013 after an embarrassing sex video was taken of her being drunk, possibly sexually assaulted (a teen boy is seen hugging her on what looks like a bed with only the finest of silk sheets) and eventually passing out, defecating herself beforehand. An anonymous person posted that video to YouTube soon after. After unfortunately ending her life, her suicide went viral, with stories across the news and several websites documenting the story, most prominently Liveleak, which had a video of her suicide. Her Facebook memorial page was also famous, having over 80 likes during the events of the film. Before her suicide, she had a Skype account named billie227 which she femininely named after her twin brother, Billy Barns. It has also been implied (but never confirmed) that Laura was sexually harassed and molested by her uncle. Although she has a seemingly nice and charming personality, Laura is seen taunting Val at a party and Ken later states that she was a bully who deserved what she got. Laura also posted a hate-video where she holds up messages to her bullies, insulting them. As a demon she is completely morbid and merciless; leading to her killing off her former friends in extremely violent and gruesome ways, often with slow, excruciatingly painful results. Before the events of Unfriended, it is known she was best friends with Blaire Lily since childhood. Appearances Unfriended On April 8, 2014, exactly one year after she commits suicide, she logs onto her Skype and Facebook as a demon and begins tormenting her friends. At first, the attacks are mild by just sending Skype messages on somebody's behalf, and posting pictures of Val being drunk and smoking a marijuana bong. The attacks progressively get worse and eventually she kills her first target. After Val calls 911 after Laura sends a threat or screen grab that implicates Val in Laura's suicide, she forces herur gay antage of the situation and sends an Trojan Anti-Virus program to "uninstall Laura". Finally after everyone deletes their files, she leaves. However, she comes back after Adam attempts to call 911 for help. She then slowly and morbidly kills off all of her friends, one by one, taunting and tormenting them, while also destroying their friendships beforehand. At the end of the film, when it is revealed that Blaire was the one that filmed the video that caused her to commit suicide, she reveals this new information on her Facebook account, with people posting comments that Blaire is responsible for her death. Laura's final words in the film is that she wishes she could forgive Blaire for what she did and she then logs off of Skype. Blaire sits in front of her laptop, horrified by what has happened, until her bedroom door suddenly creaks open, after which her laptop is violently closed before she is then attacked and presumably killed by a demonic looking Laura. *Her death is very similar to the suicide of Audrie Pott: **Both were humiliated across the globe because of photos and a video that had spread across social media showing them in an intoxicated state. **Both were harassed and mocked by her best friends. **Both events and suicides happened in California. **Both were very popular at their respective schools. *Her mother's name is Michelle. *All of Laura's kills involve using the main characters's personal attachments as a form of irony: **Val was revealed to be a stoner; she is killed by being forced to drink bleach. **Ken constantly brags about his new blender to his friends. Later, both his right arm and throat were both forcefully shoved into the blender. **Adam was an alcoholic, and loved guns. He carried his father's revolver and would carelessly fling it around. He is later forced to shoot himself in the head with it. Interestingly enough, Laura killed herself in the same way (Although she chose to commit suicide, contrary to Adam). **Jess was obsessed with her hair and its appearance. She is killed by choking on a scolding hot curling iron. **Mitch liked to use his hunting knife to roleplay as he and Blaire have cyber sex. Later, he is forced to shove the knife deep into his eye. **Blaire was obsessed with keeping her good girl image and hiding her dark secrets. Her good girl image is destroyed and her dark secrets are revealed to the public forever. *It is implied that Laura went to Hell after she died. She possesses several demon-like abilities, and also says things like "You wouldn't like it here, Val" after Val threatens to find her and beat her up. Laura was also a Jewish Catholic, and the Jewish Catholic Church has the belief that those who commit suicide are sent to Hell. *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Unfriended